In cast-rolling, liquid steel or other, nonferrous metals are cast between two continuous casting, counter-rotating rolls that are horizontally or vertically situated one over the other and sealed on their sides. In this operation, the strip solidifies between the two continuous casting rolls and is continuously advanced in the process.
Continuous casting rolls of the current design type have a cylindrical core, usually made of steel, and a jacket connected to it. In the cast-rolling of steel, substances having high heat conductivity, such as copper or copper alloys are usually employed as the material for the jacket. In the casting of nonferrous metals, steel jackets are normally used.
Two current methods of making the connection between the core and the jacket of the continuous casting roll include hot isostatic pressing and a shrinking technique for the pressing connection between jacket and core. In hot isostatic pressing the jacket and core are joined to each other under high pressure and temperature. In the shrinking technique for the pressing connection between jacket and core, which is the most widespread method, before joining, the jacket is heated and then pushed over the core. Upon cooling, the pressing connection forms by the shrinking of the jacket.
Because of the shrinking procedure, the jacket experiences tensile stresses. When used in operation during a casting procedure, a deformation or swelling of the roll may occur as a function of the rigidity of the construction and the acting forces. As a result, in the edge zones of the continuous casting roll, load stresses may arise which overlap with the acting stresses from the shrinking procedure. These stresses, under load, may lead to the formation of cracks in response to the acting fatigue stress.
Starting from the related art, an object of the present invention is to create an improved continuous casting roll for operational use, in which stress during operation is reduced.